


Roommate Rings

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockroaches, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, WOO HOO, don't be grossed out though, idiots finally getting their shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick loves living in Trump Tower. It’s great. Nice neighbours, great view, in walking distance to Jonny’s place.... Cockroaches. </p><p>Patrick needs to live somewhere for three months and Jonny swoops in like a superhero with a guest room. Stuff happens. </p><p>Warning: No cockroaches were harmed in the making of this fic. Although, they kinda were seeing as they were exterminated.... But like, yeah nevermind. Also, one or two paragraphs may not make sense if you have not seen Pursuit of Happyness. Proceed with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that it's not double spaced and may be hard to read. I have tried five times to double space it and it won't work. If anyone has experienced difficulties like this with any of their stories and have some tips as to how I can fix it, that'd be great.

Patrick loves living in Trump Tower. It’s great. Nice neighbours, great view, in walking distance to Jonny’s place.... Cockroaches. He was lying in bed exhausted and watching TV after a win against the Predators when he saw something small and dark run across his floor. He decided to pass it off as nothing though because he was too exhausted to move.  
When Patrick woke up to the small creature crawling up the wall beside his bed, it was hard to ignore. He called Jonny because what else is he supposed to do in situations like these?  
“Pat, it’s 6 in the morning. Why are you calling me?” Jonny said sounding thoroughly irritated like always.  
“J...Jo...Jonny!” Patrick whisper-yelled into the phone, as if the Roach would be able to hear him and leap. “Jonny, there is a fucking cockroach climbing up my wall! What do I do?!”  
“I don’t know, Kaner. Kill it, maybe.” Jonny replied deadpan, totally not in the mood for Patrick’s irrational fear of bugs this early in the morning.  
“What if there’s more than just this one and they all come and hunt me down and kill me. Jonny, I can’t die now. I’m so young. What will the Blackhawks do without me?!” Patrick said, hearing Jonny groan on the other end.  
Jonny didn’t know what to do, truthfully. He’d never had to deal with something like bug infestations before. So, he said the most logical thing that came to mind. “Call an exterminator. Check around to see if there’s any more in your place. I’m coming over.”  
“Thanks.” Pat said. “Oh and Jonny, pick up some coffee on your way over.” He added right before Johnny hung up.

***

Jonny showed up fifteen minutes later with two Starbucks cups; coffee for Pat, tea for Jonny. Kaner called the front desk and the exterminator was due to show up in an hour. Meanwhile, Pat and Jon set off in search for more roaches. The search was cut short when Jonny opened up the cupboard under Kaner’s sink and it was like they hit the mother lode.  
Tons and tons of roaches crawled along the walls of the cupboards. Opening up another, Kaner gasped. “Jonny there’s like, a billion of them. I can’t live like this anymore.”  
“Kaner calm down. You’ve only been living like this for a day. It’ll be fine, the exterminator is gonna be here soon.” Jonny reassured Pat who looked like he was going to throw up. 

***

Turns out Pat’s whole place was crawling with the little buggers. Not only were they under the kitchen sink, they were crawling in the water pipes and all up in his food cupboards. They were underneath and inside his fridge. Pat did throw up this time. The truth was, he had quite the weak stomach for stuff like this. He didn’t like anything that crawled and looked like it could eat his brains.  
Long story short, Pat had to move out for three months while they killed the little fuckers. Once they said their thank you’s and goodbye’s to the exterminator, Jonny went to the washroom and Pat started looking for the best hotels in town. He was going to have to stay somewhere and it was definitely not going to be on the street so the Embassy Suites were looking better and better.  
When Jonny walked back into the living room he got a great idea. “Hey, Kaner. Why don’t you move in with me?”  
Kaner scoffed at him. “Yeah, sure. Because rooming with you on the road for five years wasn’t bad enough, right?”  
“No, seriously. It’ll only be for three months. Come on, it’ll be fun. My guest room’s all yours.”  
Kaner realised that apparently Jonny wasn’t kidding. “Wow, you really are serious. Jonny, I don’t think this is going to work. We get annoyed with each other when we’re just hanging out. Could you imagine living together for three months? THREE MONTHS, Jonny!”  
“Yes, I know. C’mon, it can’t be that bad. We could carpool to practices and games. We wouldn’t need to text or call anymore. We’d just walk into the next room.” Jonny said, strangely hopeful.  
Something about the look on Jonny’s face made somewhere deep inside Kaner’s stomach burn. “Ok. Fine. I'll move in with you.” Patrick says, and it makes Jonny grin so much Kaner’s worried his face may break in two. 

***

Turns out Kaner has a lot more stuff than Jonny anticipated. “Why the hell do you have a Sharpy plush doll, Kaner?” Jonny asked. Looking at the small, stuffed head peaking out of one of Kaner’s boxes, he started second guessing if this was really a good idea.  
“Aw, Tazer, don’t be jealous. I can get one of you too, if ya want.” Pat said teasingly. They were loading all of his things into the back of his car. “You have that last box?”  
“Yup. Got it. Let’s get outta this roach infested shithole.”  
They got into Kaner’s car and set off on the short drive to Jonny’s. Roar by Katy Perry came on the radio and Kaner turned up the volume, singing along loudly. “Oh, god. This is not happening while you’re living with me, I hope you know that.”  
“Uh, Jonny. Are we forgetting you practically begged me to move in with you? You can’t just start dropping a bunch of rules on me now.” Kaner said, annoyed.  
“I did not beg you! I suggested that maybe it would be a better idea!” Jonny defended.  
Kaner looked at him dubiously and laughed. “You did not you fuckwad! You might as well have gotten down on one knee and proposed with a fucking roommate ring or something!”  
“What are you even –” Jonny started but soon got cut off by Kaner’s gasp.  
“Oh. My. God. Jonny! We should get roommate rings! You know like engagement rings or wedding rings but for like, being roommates!” Pat suggested excitedly.  
Sometimes, Jonny can’t even believe he’s friends with this guy let alone the fact that he’s now going to be living with him for three months. “You’re kidding, right. Please tell me you’re kidding.” Kaner shook his head, about to respond. “You’re actually serious?! That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth.”  
Patrick batted his eyelashes and gave Jonny a shit eating grin as they drove into Jonny’s parking garage at his building. “As your roommate, I would do almost anything to make you happy, Jonny. I can’t believe you won’t do the same for me.”  
Jonny groaned as he got out of the car. “I cannot believe you.” 

 

***

So, as always, what Kaner wants, Kaner gets. They’re in the locker room after morning skate two days later when Jonny drops to one knee in front of everyone, holding a box with a ring inside. “Patrick Kane, my annoying ass best friend.” Jonny starts, looking into Kaner’s eyes. “I know this is sudden and that your condo only got infested with roaches three days ago and you already moved in but would you do me the honours of taking your hand in roommate-ship and live with me for three months?”  
Kaner gaped at Jonny as the rest of the boys in the locker room watched on, confused. “Oh my god, Jonny. I wasn’t serious!”  
“What do you mean you weren’t serious? You looked pretty damn serious to me.” Jonny said, getting annoyed.  
Kaner laughed. “Jonny, you’re the best!” He exclaimed, heart skipping a beat as he extended his left hand so Jonny could slide the ring onto his finger. “I can’t believe this.” Kaner said as Jonny got up off the ground and smiled at him admiringly. Whenever Jonny smiled like that it made Pat’s insides twist.  
“Can I ask what the hell is going on right now?” Shawzy asked, accompanied by a resounding chorus of agreement and confused mumbles from around the room as Jonny and Pat hugged.  
“My place got infested with roaches and Jonny is letting me move in with him ‘til they’re gone.” Kaner grinned, extending his hand to show off the silver band around his finger. “See! My roommate ring!”  
“That’s really cute, guys.” Sharpy snickered and everyone else laughed.  
“Whatever. You guys are just jealous you don’t have roommate rings.” Patrick defended.  
“Of course we are, Peeks.”

***

Living together wasn’t as bad as Patrick had anticipated. Jonny was great for the most part. He didn’t wake Pat up early on off days but he did wake him up when he didn’t get up when his alarm went off. He made him breakfast on occasion and always paid for dinner when they got takeout. So yeah Pat wasn’t hating this.  
Plus, sometimes Jonny let him pick the movies so that was pretty cool too. Tonight they were watching The Pursuit of Happyness and as much as Jonny would deny it, Kaner knew he was crying just as much as him. Okay well... Maybe not just as much but... Whatever.  
They were sitting side by side on the couch, pressed up against each other, drinking beers. Kaner is crying and Jonny is watching him more than the movie.  
“Christopher doesn’t deserve to have to grow up like that, y’know? And Chris is just so positive, oh my god. I can’t even right now with this movie.” Kaner wept into Jonny’s shirt where he’d cuddled in close somewhere in between Chris and Christopher moving to the motel and the homeless man stealing Chris’ ‘time machine’.  
“It’ll be okay, Pat. You’ve seen this movie before. You know it all works out in the end. It’s fine. They’ll be fine.” Jonny reassured Pat as he absentmindedly rubbed his back. As much as people presumed that Jonny was bad with emotion and was somewhat dead inside, Pat knew he would choose Jonny over anybody to make him feel better.  
“I know but it doesn’t stop it from being any less sad now.”  
“I know, Pat. I know”  
The movie ended and Pat’s face lit up because as Jonny promised and as Pat already knew, everything works out in the end. They sat there for a while looking at the main start menu while Pat grinned and wiped his tears and Jonny watched in admiration. He did that sometimes. Well, a lot. And Kaner would never admit how much he liked it.  
Kaner threw his hand down on Jonny’s thigh. “Alright, I’m going to bed. Night, Jonny.”  
“Um, okay. Night, Kaner. Sleep well. We have practice tomorrow.” 

***

And so it went. They fell into a routine; wake up, have breakfast, go to practice together, come home together, play madden for a couple hours, go to the UC for a game when they had them, travel when they needed to etc. I was easy. Being friends for so long made it comfortable.  
One night they were sitting on the couch watching TV when Pat looked down at the ring Jonny had gotten him and got a fucking genius idea. “Hey, Jonny, why don’t we get you a roommate ring too? I mean you are 50% of the roommate-ship.”  
“What? No that’s okay, Kaner. I really don’t need one.” Jonny said, even though he knew Kaner would get him one no matter how much he said no.  
Kaner looked at his ring and then back to Jonny, thinking. “How much did you spend on this, anyway?”  
“Uh, not much.” Jonny lied.  
“How much?”  
“Kaner, it doesn’t matter. You wanted it. I got it for you. Let’s just drop it.”  
So they did because Kaner’s fucking great, no matter what Jonny may think. And they fell asleep on the couch together while Big Brother played in the background. 

***

Pat woke up curled around Jonny at 6:30 am with his leg thrown over Jonny’s waist and his head resting on his shoulder, the sun rising outside. They had a practice that morning and then they were going to be flying out to Buffalo that night so Pat, being the best friend in the history of earth, decided to get up and make coffee and breakfast for the both of them.  
When he went to get off the couch Jonny just pulled him in and held him tighter. Okay, he’ll just get up in a few minutes. No problem there. But a few minutes soon turned into him lying there for half an hour just listening to Jonny’s heart beat. It was slow and soothing. Pat imagined falling asleep to this every night and could definitely get used to that idea.  
Pat’s mind was going over all the ideas of him and Jonny falling asleep together when he suddenly noticed that Jonny’s little friend (not at all little wow) had come out to visit and that’s when Pat realised it was probably for the best if he got up now. So he reluctantly pulled himself out of Jonny’s grip and got up to make breakfast.  
Two hours later they were heading out of Jonny’s place to drive to Johnny’s Ice Palace for an optional morning skate. “I have to go somewhere after practise, so don’t wait around, okay?” Kaner told Jonny, who was driving.  
“Where do you need to go? I could take you.” Jonny said, curiously.  
“No, it’s okay. I'll just get Sharpy to take me. It’s on his way home, anyway.”  
“Alright, man. If you’re sure.”  
“I am.”

***

Kaner got back to Jonny’s around 6:00 pm just in time to find Jonny in the kitchen cooking steak and potatoes for them. Jonny’s back was to Pat so Patrick had to clear his throat to get Jonny’s attention. When Jonny turned around, Patrick dropped to one knee. “Jonathan Bryan Toews. Would you very kindly accept this ring from me and promise to be my roommate for the next two and a half months I will be living here?” Kaner asked, fake tears pricking his eyes for added emotion.  
“Oh my god. That’s where you had to go today?! Really?” Jonny shouted.  
“Is that a yes or a no? Because if it’s a no, you’re gonna have to help me pack up all my shit again and move it into a hotel you asshole.”  
“What? No, it’s not a no. It’s a –” Jonny got cut off by Pat slamming the ring box shut.  
“Then fucking take the ring and don’t fight me about this, fuckface.” Kaner said, getting to his feet. “It’s only fair that I got you one too. Just take it.”  
“Fine.” Jonny says, deadpan and holding out his hand for Patrick to slide on the plain silver band. “I like it. You have good taste.” Jonny smirked, realising it was the exact same ring he had gotten for Pat.  
“I know right? Man I – Uh Jonny!” Pat shouted. Jonny turned around to see their steak’s up in flames.  
“Shit! Kaner, grab some water.” Jonny yelled. Kaner started throwing water on the fire while Jonny tried to smother it with a dish towel. It went out after a few seconds.  
Heaving a huge sigh of relief, Patrick started rummaging around in Jonny’s cupboards while Jonny threw out the charcoaled steaks, turning off the oven. “Well, I guess we’re having cereal for dinner. What do you want, Cheerios or Cinnamon Toast Crunch?”  
“Cinnamon Toast Crunch please.” Jonny said.  
Kaner poured the cereal and some milk into two bowls and they went to the couch to watch some TV. 

***

“FUCKING PASS ME THE PUCK FUCKER!” Jonny screamed at Pat at practise in Buffalo.  
“I DO PASS YOU THE PUCK!”  
“WELL YOU NEED TO DO IT MORE OFTEN. IF I’M OPEN AND YOU’RE TRAPPED BETWEEN TWO D-MEN WHO DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF SCORING? HUH, KANER? WHO?”  
“Jesus Christ, fine. I'll pass to you more asshole. Quit yelling at me.”  
“I’m your Captain, Kaner. I'll yell at you whenever the fuck I want to yell at you.” Jonny steamed, pulling the Captain card. Kaner hated it when he pulled the Captain card.  
“K, whatever. This is fucking ridiculous. I know what I’m doing out there, alright? You don’t need to freak out.” Shawzy, Saader, Sharpy, and Boller started to crowd around them, waiting for the moment when they’d need to start pulling them off each other.  
“I do need to freak out because it’s shit like this that’s gonna cost us games!” Jonny yelled.  
Something burned in the bottom of Patrick’s stomach and that was it for him. For Jonny to believe that Patrick could be so irresponsible to cost them games for something as stupid as not passing the puck, Patrick was pissed and hurt. But mostly pissed. He walked away without a word. They finished practise without even looking at each other except for when they were doing drills together. They got through post practise interviews without looking at each other and soon enough they were on their way back to the hotel.  
When they got to the hotel Pat rushed up to his room for his pre-game nap, so done with this day already. 

***

They won the game that night and Patrick went out for a late dinner with his parents and his youngest sister, Jackie. His other sisters couldn’t make it so that sucked but he could deal. During dinner Jackie looked down and noticed the ring on his finger. He’d gotten so used to having it on that when Jackie brought it up, he didn’t know what she was talking about for a moment.  
“What – oh this...” Patrick said, looking at the ring. “Yeah it’s nothing. Just a –” Jackie cut Pat off.  
“Patrick Timothy Kane Jr. Do not tell me you got married and did not invite me to the freaking wedding. So help me god I will strangle you. I cannot believe you got married and did not invite us. Not even us. Just me. I get it Pat. You eloped. Of course you wouldn’t tell Mom and Dad. Be me? Pat you got to tell me.” Jackie went off on a tangent and Patrick didn’t want to stop her. He wasn’t gonna lie, it was funny.  
When she finally let up a bit, Pat cut in. “Jackie, calm down. I’m not married. I’m not engaged. I’m not even dating anyone, just calm down. My condo got infested with cockroaches and Jonny invited me to stay with him. As a joke I suggested we get roommate rings and, well, you know Jonny, he took it more serious than I’d intended it to be. That’s all this is; a roommate ring.”  
Jackie and Pat’s parents gave Pat a look. He couldn’t tell what the look meant but it was a look for sure. “What?” He asked.  
“Nothing. Just.... That’s really cute, sweetie. Does Jonny have one, too?” Pat’s mom said.  
“Yeah, I got him one, too. They’re the same; both plain silver bands.” Pat told them; they all smiled brightly.  
Pat didn’t know why.

***

When Patrick returned to the hotel, Jonny was waiting outside his door for him. “We need to talk, Pat.” Jonny said. “Can I come in?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Pat sighed.  
When they got into Pat’s room, Jonny went and sat on the bed. “Your bed is more comfortable than mine. That’s not fair.” Jon said, trying to stall. He still hadn’t come up with what he wanted to say to Pat fully.  
Pat knew he was stalling for time. He told Jonny this. “You’re stalling for time. Stop. Say what you want to say.” Patrick was not putting up with his shit.  
“I’m not stalling.” Patrick gives him a ‘you’re not fooling anyone’ look. “Fine. I just.... Ok. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that you’re the reason we lose games. It’s a team effort and I really shouldn’t have said that. I am sorry, Pat. I just... You make me so mad sometimes, y’know? Like, you can be so frustrating and you weren’t listening to me and it just came out. And then I was too stubborn to say anything afterward. I’m sorry. You’re one of the best players on the team and you’re so good and I trust that you know what you’re doing. I just need you to listen to me more when give you suggestions. Okay?” Jonny said in a rush.  
“Okay. Okay. Jesus, stop freaking out. I mean, sure I was mad at you but don’t beat yourself up about this. We fight all the time and we always make up. I don’t know why you’re freaking out now. It’s fine.” Pat said reassuringly, trying to calm Jonny down. He looked like he was about to throw up and his face was red, like how it gets after games and he get’s that red stripe across his forehead from his helmet, but all over his face now. It doesn’t look good, Pat thinks. “You don’t look good.” Maybe Pat doesn’t have the best filter.  
“Alright. Shut up. I’m sorry; I just didn’t want things to be weird now that we live with each other. Usually we get time away from each other to let things settle but I knew we wouldn’t this time, y’know?”  
“Yeah, I get it.” Pat said, because he did. He couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that he’d have to go home with Jonny after the road trip and he didn’t want it to be awkward.  
“Wanna watch a movie and order room service?”  
“Yeah, sure. But I get to choose. It is my room after all.” Pat said with a teasing smile.  
“Fine but I have to approve it.”  
“Dude, that’s not even fair. What’s the point of me even choosing if you have to approve it first?”  
“Fine you don’t have to choose if you don’t want to.”  
“No, I do.”  
Pat chose Marley & Me and Jonny still doesn’t know why he approved because he knew both of them would be crying, blubbering messes by the end of it. But Pat had comfortably tucked himself against Jonny’s side as they sat side by side at the head of the bed, his head on Jonny’s shoulder, his hand on Jonny’s stomach. Jonny didn’t mind at all.

***

A week later, they’re out at a bar with some of the guys and they’re absolutely shit faced. They just had a game against the Avs and they lost so now everyone’s drowning their sorrows. Jonny went to get some more beers for everyone and when he gets back he sees Pat sitting silently, twisting his ring around his finger, looking content.  
“Whatchadoin’ there, Kaner?” Jonny asks.  
“Oh nothing, Jonny, just lookin’.” Kaner slurred.  
“Do you like it?”  
“Like what?”  
“The ring.”  
“I love it.” Kaner said, spinning it once more. “Honestly, Jonny, thank you. I really love it.”  
“Thank you for mine, too.”  
“You guys are really cute and all but seriously get a room.” Duncs piped in.  
Seabs hit him upside the head. “They’re having a moment. Let them have their moment. They wouldn’t interrupt you if you were having a moment, now would they?”  
“Uh, yeah actually, they would.” Duncs retorted.  
Patrick watched Seabs lead Duncs away at that. When he turned back to Jonny, Jonny was already looking at him. “Why don’t we go home now, eh Pat?” Jonny asked him.  
“Sure Jonny. I’d love to go home with you.” Patrick winked and smiled a cheeky little grin.  
“Oh, my god. Let’s go.” Jonny laughed, hauling Kaner to his feet.  
They get into an UBER and drive back to Jonny’s. Kaner has his head resting on Jonny’s shoulder the whole time. When they get there, Jonny looks down and Pat is asleep. He gently wakes him up and helps him get out of the car. Patrick needs a little help getting upstairs, slowed down with sleep.  
They got upstairs and collapsed down onto the couch on top of each other. Jonny arranged them on the couch so that he was lying on his back and Pat was tucked up against him. Pat threw his leg over Jonny’s hips and put his hand on his chest, hugging him tight. As tired as they were, they didn’t fall asleep. They lay there looking out Jonny’s gigantic windows in his living room at the view of Chicago at night. Beautiful lights everywhere.  
They didn’t say anything as they lay there. Pat listened to Jonny’s heartbeat, a calm thud under his ear, anchoring him in still waters. Pat could always count on Jonny to be there, be his anchor, what holds him together. On the ice and off, Jonny is always Pat’s safety blanket. He’s always the responsible one Patrick can turn to when he needs help, or if he needs someone to take care of him; Jonny’s there. Always.  
Pat looked up at Jonny. Watched Jonny as Jonny watched the sky, the stars, the planes flashing in the dark. The moon casted light in the window, making Jonny’s face glow brilliantly in the shadows of the room. When Jonny looked down at Pat he smiled slightly, making Pat’s heart flutter. All it took was one slight tilt of his head for Patrick to lean up and press his lips lightly to Jonny’s, just for a small second. Patrick laid his head comfortably back down on Jonny’s chest, looking out the window and fell asleep to the feeling of Jonny kissing the top of his head. 

***

When Patrick wakes up Jonathan is already awake, lying beside him. Patrick looks up and smiles at him admiringly, remembering what happened last night. He wondered if Jonny even remembered because as intoxicated as Pat was, Jonny was worse and he knew it.  
“Good Morning.” Jonathan said, looking out the window still. If Patrick hadn’t known better he’d have thought Jonny didn’t sleep at all last night.  
“Mmm, morning.” Pat hummed, hugging Jonny tightly. He doesn’t think he’s ever woken up with a hangover and was happy but hey, there’s a first time for everything. “How did you sleep?”  
Jonny looked down at him for the first time since he woke up. He didn’t say anything, just stared and stared. Patrick looked at him questioningly and that seemed to snap Jonny out of whatever fucking weird spell he was under. “Oh, uh good. Good.” He got up off the couch, leaving Patrick. “I’m just... Uh, gonna go shower. Feel gross.” He said, walking away.  
Patrick lay there baffled. He didn’t know what was up with Jonny but he thought maybe he had a pretty good idea. 

***

They didn’t talk for a week and a half. Legitimately, did not talk. Jonny would look at him awkwardly on occasion but that was it. It got to the point where Patrick would intentionally start fucking up in practice and when that would only get Q yelling at him, he started doing it in games too. Not full blown things that would cost them games but little things like not passing the puck when he should, or intentionally taking a wider shot than needed, missing the net tremendously. And that just got Seabs and Duncs and Sharpy yelling at him as well as Q. When he did it, Jonny would keep his focus on the ice instead of shouting at him like Patrick was hoping for.  
One day Patrick snapped. He did something he regretted and knows he shouldn’t have done. As he was doing it, he knew it was wrong. They were playing a home game against Columbus and the score was 3-2 in their favour. Q had been playing around with the lines a little and ended up putting him on the ice with Jonny. So, Patrick took this as an opportunity. They were down in Columbus’ zone, and Jonny had the puck, he passed it to Patrick and Patrick just... Looked the other way. One of Columbus’ D-men got possession and took off on a breakaway and Pat didn’t even follow, just idly skated in that direction. Columbus scored and they went into overtime. Luckily, Q was smart enough not to put Patrick out for overtime and Shawzy scored a game winner but that didn’t make anyone forget what Patrick did.  
Never in Patrick’s life did he think Q could yell that loud. Even when they’re out playing and he’s yelling mindless things to them out on the ice, he’s never that loud. Or angry. Patrick was honestly scared for his life. After the yelling Q gave him on the way to the locker room, Patrick got in the locker room and took a huge ribbing from the guys. Pat realised soon afterward that it wasn’t even worth it because it didn’t even get him what he wanted which was initially for Jonny to yell at him. All he got were a couple disappointed looks.  
When he got home that night (aka back to Jonny’s), Jonny was sitting on the couch, furious. Pat thought he still wasn’t talking to him so he just headed to Jonny’s guest room where he’d been staying. Not even half way there, he felt Jonny’s hand on his arm, pulling him back. He turned around to look at him and instantly regretted everything he’d done that night. The look on Jonny’s face was indescribable. It was pure disappointment and anger. Pat’s insides crumbled.  
“Kaner... Pat... Patrick. Why? Why would you do that tonight? Why have you been doing this all week? You’re not paying attention, you’re fumbling plays. What is wrong with you?” Jonny said calmly, looking at Patrick intensely, making him shake.  
“I... I’m sorry, Jonny.” Pat could feel tears pricking his eyes. Disappointing Jonny is one of the hardest things; he just didn’t know what else to do. “I just... You wouldn’t talk to me. You completely ignored me for 2 weeks; even when I messed up in practice, you wouldn’t even look at me. And I... I... I...” The tears were full on flowing now and Patrick couldn’t hold them in. Full body sobs shook him.  
Jonny pulled him in and hugged him. “Patrick. Shh. Calm down, it’s okay. I’m here. It’s fine. Shh.” Jonny rubbed Patrick’s back and held him tightly.  
“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying. I just hate making you upset with me like this. I just didn’t know what to do anymore. I thought maybe if I messed up this bad you would finally talk to me. And I didn’t even think about how angry you or anyone else would be. I just wasn’t thinking about anything.” Patrick pulled back and walked into his room, sitting on the bed. Seeing Patrick like this; quiet and vulnerable, it reminded Jonathan of a small child.  
“I don’t even know why you stopped talking to me in the first place.” Patrick whispered.  
Jonny looked at him guiltily. He didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t. You can’t do that, Jonny. Is this because we kissed? Because if it is, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out or something. I just... I don’t know. I thought you felt it too.” Patrick said, looking down at his ring, twisting it carefully.  
“Okay. I know. I shouldn’t have freaked out. I am sorry, Pat. I just didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to wake up and all of a sudden you forgot the kiss or regretted it. So, I just walked away. And then every time I looked at you after that, all I saw was pain or confusion or something and I didn’t know what to say.” Jonny went to stand in front of Patrick cautiously, looking down at him. “I didn’t want to hurt you, I just had to take some time to think and I couldn’t do that with you there, talking to me and making me feel worse. I didn’t want to have to look at you and have you think I was rejecting you or something.”  
“Well, you didn’t do such a good job.”  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
“So, do you know what you want now? Or do you still need time to think? Because if time is what you need, Jonny, I'll give it to you. Just please don’t ignore me anymore. I can’t stand it.”  
Jonny wiped the dried tears under Patrick’s eyes and held his face in his hands. He shook his head. “I don’t. I’m done thinking. I know what I want.”  
Patrick looked at him questioningly, wondering. “And?”  
Jonny pulled Patrick to his feet and held his hands. “I want you.” He kissed him. It was a sweet kiss. No urgency or rushing. Just a light press of their lips, much like the first one. Jonny pushed Pat back onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Their kissing stayed slow though. Light touches and tracing each other mouths with their tongues. They kissed for what must have been an hour. Pat could feel how hard Jonny was in his pants. Patrick pushed his hips up into Jonny’s, trying to get some kind of friction but it wasn’t enough.  
He pulled on the waistband of Jonny’s pants and Jonny reluctantly got up to take his clothes off while Patrick awkwardly did the same in the bed. Jonny climbed back onto the bed, lying naked on Pat. Rubbing their cocks together felt like the best thing in the world to Patrick. Even better than sex. Okay so maybe Patrick hasn’t been having the best sex lately but seriously, Jonny was amazing.  
“Oh Pat. What do you want?” Jonny moaned in Patrick’s ear, leaning down to bite at his neck.  
“Anything. Please Jonny. Ugh.....” Patrick groaned, thrusting up at Jonny.  
“I have to get inside you. Do you have lube in here?”  
“Fuck... No I don’t” Patrick said.  
“It’s fine. I have some. I'll be right back.” Jonny said, running off to his room.  
“You can’t fucking leave me alone in bed. What the fuck Jonny!” Patrick shouted after him.  
“Do you want to have sex with me or what?” Jonny yelled back.  
Silence.  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Jonny said climbing back into bed and lying down between Patrick’s spread legs.  
Jonny spread Patrick’s legs further apart and kissed down his thighs. “Mmm. I wanna fuck you so bad. You want me to get my fingers in there? Spread you wide open? Get you ready for my cock?” Jonny asked, looking Pat in the eyes. It made Patrick’s cock twitch and made him cringe at the same time.  
“Seriously, Jonny, your dirty talk sucks.”  
“Shut up. It does not.”  
“Oh, my god. Does it even matter? Just get your goddamn fingers inside me!”  
So Jonny lubed up his fingers and pressed one in slowly. Once it was in as far as his knuckle he started pulling it out and thrusting it back in. Getting a slow rhythm down, he added a second and soon, a third. Patrick was trembling and moaning Jonny’s name and Jonny hadn’t even gotten a hand on his dick yet. As Jonny thought this, he thought maybe it was the least he could do, so he reached up with his other hand and started jacking Patrick off slowly.  
“Ohhhh fuck Jonny. Please, get inside me now. I... I need you. Please.” Patrick practically begged. Whatever, he had no shame at this point. Or like, ever.  
“Okay. Okay.” Jonny said, slowly pulling his three fingers. He quickly put on a condom and lubed up, guiding his cock to Pat’s entrance. “You ready?”  
“Yes. Please, just-” Pat cut off when Jonny started to slowly push in. “Ohhh.”  
Jonny pushed in in one full slow motion. Once he was fully inside Pat, he waited a few minutes for Pat to adjust.  
“Oh... Okay. You can move now.” Patrick said.  
Jonny started thrusting slowly. In and out in short thrusts; barely pulling out at all. After a few minutes he started picking up his pace and thrusted into Pat in long, fast thrusts. “Oh god Pat. You’re so tight.” Jon moaned. He knew he wasn’t going to last long so he started jacking Patrick off again, pulling at his cock. It was a little dry so he spit on his hand and went back to it. This made Patrick moan out.  
“Oh, Jonny. Please. Please. Please.” Pat said. Jonny leaned down to kiss him sweetly again. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. Patrick and Jonny were moaning and groaning into each other’s mouths, so hot, dripping with sweat.  
“Pat. Patrick.” Jonny said when he pulled away. “I – I – I love you.”  
Patrick came with a shout which only made Jonathan speed up, snapping his hips into Patrick quickly. When he finally came, he collapsed onto Patrick, breathing heavily. “Ohhh, so good, Pat. You were so good.”  
Holy shit Jonny was heavy. Patrick pushed him off gently, trying to breathe again. They lay there for a little bit but Jonny got up to throw away the used condom and clean himself a little. He came back to bed with a warm washcloth and wiped Pat down.  
When he got back to bed, he lay there with Patrick for a while. They didn’t say anything but they didn’t have to. And that’s what Patrick loved the most about Jonny; how effortless and comfortable they are around each other. They don’t need to be talking all the time. They can just lay there in silence without it being awkward. When Patrick looked up at Jonny, he saw him staring at the ring on his finger.  
“What are you thinking?” He asked.  
“Oh nothing.” Jonathan smiled at him sweetly.  
Patrick smiled back in return. “Me too by the way.” Patrick said, getting a weird look from Jonny.  
“You’re not thinking anything either?”  
“No. What you said earlier. Me too.” And Jonny got it. Jonny always got Pat. Even when he didn’t want to, unfortunately.  
“Good. So I was thinking. What if you didn’t take that roommate ring off?”  
Patrick looked down at the ring once more, a slight smile on his lips. He knew that the only way he’d ever take this ring off is if Jonny got him a different one. He smiled wider at the thought.  
“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, if you even made it this far. I hope you enjoyed! This was my first fic ever. Like, not just for this fandom but like, for all fandoms ever in history so sorry if it sucked. Leave feedback if you can so I don't fuck up too bad next time! Thank you. 
> 
> And side note: I'm sorry if the cockroaches part made you squeamish, I know I was tucking my feet up while writing it haha :)


End file.
